Hidden Identity ReWritten
by Marblez
Summary: I read my own story and descided to re write it. That is why this is here. For summary find old one, it's the same. Girls pretend to be boys and join Mirkwood Army, hopefully better grammar this time round...hopefully
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: After reading my story I have decided to re-write my epic Hidden Identity. It will take a long time so be patient, will include all the best bits of the old version and some new bits. Still only own my made up characters though sigh shame, I'd love to own Legolas and Elrohir.

Hidden Identity 

Prologue; Before Anything Happened

The sun was shining down at the elven village of Grey Watch as it's citizen's went about their daily business, tending their farms and packing food and clothes into the three carts to be taken to the larger cities of Mirkwood to be sold. In one house a slim teenage girl was trying to get her youngest sister dressed, their mother busy cooking the breakfast.

Her name was Leila, she was the eldest of the family and had a talent for sewing patterns on the necklines of the dresses her mother made, meaning that they brought more money in the city markets. Her young face was beautiful as all elves were, her eyes a pale blue with a dancing look in them and her hair silky blond and hung in curls to her waist, kept out of her face by a scarf that match her sky blue dress tied around her head.

A loud holler from outside signalled the arrival of her best friend, a little bit of a tomboy. Leila patted her sister on the head and let her shuffle down the stairs before going to the room, brushing the ends of her hair with the brush she had been previously using on her sister. Shí stood leaning against the single tree in the garden, holding her bow and quiver in her hands.

"Are you coming or what? Leave your hair alone and get down here!" Shí asked impatiently. Her hair, while as blond as all the other elves of the woodland realms was dead straight bar one little twist of a curl which fell over her left eye, also blue but much deeper. While Leila's sky blue dress was tight and accented her growing figure Shí's was cream and baggy, held in at the waist by a light brown chord. Not at all stylish or ladyship.

"I'll be right there Shí!" Leila turned from the window and quickly tidied up the top of the dressing table and slipped on her soft shoes before padding lightly down the wooden stairs. "I'm going out with Shí for a while nana, is there any time that you want me back?"

"I could do with help after lunch, preparing for the twins party this evening," her nana said turning quickly from the bread she was expertly kneading. "Do you want something to eat before you go?"

"No thank you, I'll pick and apple while I'm out. I'll be back to help you later nana," with a smile and a gentle kiss on her nana's cheek she walked out of the kitchen door and over to the very impatient Shí.

"About time, I need to get in my practise if I'm to enter the contest this year," Shí said while turning and heading out of the garden, leaving her more feminine friend to follow her grumbling about the fact that Shí couldn't really enter because it was a boys competition and despite popular belief Shí was a girl.

Their usual clearing was empty and Shí set up quickly while Leila looked around for a nice red apple, plump and juicy, ready to be eaten. A thud signalled that Shí had shot her first arrow and the curse that followed told Leila she hadn't hit the bulls eye. With a small grin she reached for the perfect apple only to have it snatched away by another hand quickly.

"Well what do we have here?" the charming male voice was filled with laughter as Leila looked up into the tree to find three of the village boys a little older than her and Shí grinning down at her, one holding the apple she wanted.

"Not funny Neenyan, give me back my apple," Leila said, putting her hands on her hips as she glared up at them.

"Oh but I want this apple Leila, go and find another," his grin grew as Leila's glare deepened, her right hand reaching up to try and take the apple back. She missed. "Nice try girly. Hey I've got an idea, you beat me at archery and I'll leave you alone. You can even have the apple back."

"You know I don't know how to do archery, only Shí does that," Leila huffed trying once again for the apple. More thuds and curses meant that Shí hadn't noticed what was happening so Leila was alone. She tried to get the apple a few more times and the boys laughter grew. "Fine, I'll challenge you at archery."

"I was hoping you'd say that but let's change the deal a little. You win, we leave you alone and you have the apple. I win and I get to spend the party with you, as a date," Neenyan's grin had changed slightly. Leila stared wide eyed at him before nodding and walking over to Shí.

"Can I borrow your stuff Shí?" Leila asked as the boys jumped down and walked over, "I've been challenged by Neenyan and I need to win. Really need to."

"Neenyan's an idiot," Shí grumbled as she handed over her bow and wrist strap, disappointed that she had to stop her practice and just plain annoyed with the stupid village boys.

"Do you know how to hold the bow Leila?" one of the other boys asked as Leila awkwardly put the wrist strap on. She scowled at him and moved to stand where Shí had been, looking at the homemade target on the tree. "You have to aim for the middle you know."

"Oh shut up."

"We'll have three shot's each, alternating," Neenyan said watching as she clumsily strung an arrow, bottom lip between her teeth. They could see her eyes focusing on the target as she pulled the string back to her mouth, copying what she'd seen Shí do hundred's of times and then with a quick and silent prayer she let the arrow loose…and hit the second ring on the target, not the centre, the next one.

"How in the name of all that's holy…?" Shí asked amazed as Leila's jaw dropped, that was her first ever shot. Neenyan angrily took the bow and fired quickly, with much practice. His arrow struck close to hers.

"My go?" Leila asked. Neenyan handed her the bow roughly, this wasn't going quite to his plan as she set up again, lip bit once more. She let go, the arrow whooshed to the target and hit on the very outside of the bulls eye ring. "Oh…"

"When did you learn to shoot?" Shí asked.

"I don't know," Leila told her quietly as Neenyan took his next shot. It hit next to his first. So far, much to everyone's surprise she was winning…somehow. She took the bow, smiling shyly at him while he glared at her. He wasn't impressed at being beaten by a girl. She readied herself and pulled back the string. It was then Neenyan made his decision, yawning widely and spreading his arms so that just as she let go his hit her elbow. Her arrow thudded into the very edge of the target.

"Sorry."

"That's ok, I still hit the target," Leila's smile was genuine, she knew what he'd down and planned to get revenge and use her growing cleavage to do it. Calmly she knelt slightly in front of him, sorting out her shoes. When she felt his eyes glancing at him she calmly adjusted the neckline of her dress. His arrow went suddenly and bounced off the tree's trunk.

"Neenyan! What was that?" his friends asked shocked as he blushed deeply.

"Well done Leila!" Shí laughed loudly having seen her friends trick. Neenyan sighed and held out the apple, a slightly sulky look on his face, on his rather handsome face.

"Here's the apple," he sounded truly disappointed but not only that he'd been bested by a girl, that he didn't get to go to the party with Leila. She took the apple before talking kindly to him, smiling brightly,

"Let's compromise. I get the apple and you leave me alone and I'll be you're date for the party. That way we're all happy." Her suggestion was answered with a grin, a hurried kiss on the cheek before Neenyan fled followed by his friends.

"What was that?" Shí asked, eyebrow's raised.

"I think I just got my first date."

"That's what I thought I just witnessed…now if you're done dreaming come and show me how you shot like that without ever picking up a bow before."

"Ok I'll try…"

A/N There we go, a prologue for the new version of the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: After reading my story I have decided to re-write my epic Hidden Identity. It will take a long time so be patient, will include all the best bits of the old version and some new bits. Still only own my made up characters though sigh shame, I'd love to own Legolas and Elrohir.

Hidden Identity Chapter One, In The Beginning 

"Remind me again why we're doing this." The request was from Leila, slowly changing out of her long lilac dress into a green shirt and brown leggings. The shirt was overly large to cover her feminine breasts. Her hair was in the latest style, long and loose hanging past her waist…well it was until Shí pulled out a small knife and chopped it off in one swift movement just bellow the shoulder.

"You know why, the whole nation believes women belong in the home and not on the battle field. If we're gonna hide that we are women then we have to look like boys," Shí answered calmly while chopping her own hair off slightly short than most males, only an inch below the chin. Leila huffed and rubbed her hands on the horrible leggings.

"But why do we have to…"

"Because women are just as good at fighting than men, in fact I think we're better what with our ability to multi task. Anyway come, time to go and sign up," Shí pulled her shirt slightly so that it wasn't tucked into her leggings and then picked up her dress, stuffing it in her pack of belongings.

"Fine, but if you get me killed I'll…I'll kill you."

"Well that makes perfect sense."

"Shut up."

"Name?" Dalamar, the officer in charge of the recruitment that day for Mirkwood's army asked calmly as he glanced up from the parchment to the young face in front of him.

"Sérle." The name Leila was using was that of one of the village boys, a true farmer that would definitely never have thought about joining the army.

"Age?"

"1647."

"Pick your kit up behind the screen," Dalamar said as he gestured for the boy to sign the parchment next to his name, making it legal and binding that the boy was in the army. To his surprise the boy actually said a polite thank you before moving on through the tent, allowing the next one to step up to the table. "Name?"

"Gaalin." Shí had created her name herself, choosing one of the most masculine she could think of at the time.

"Age?"

"1649."

"Well sight here and then go through there for you're kit," Dalamar held out the parchment which the solidly built boy calmly signed and then headed into the back of the tent.

"What's your size?" the tall elf with the piles of kit asked while handing Leila a set of clothes and pointing to yet another curtain for her/him to change behind.

"The largest you've got please, I like mine baggy," Shí smiled at him as he blinked in surprise and then moved to obey. Leila looked out from behind the screen with literally a death glare before she stepped out, dressed in the very masculine uniform which hid her natural beauty. The glare told Shí that it was going to be a very hard life.

A/N Short and sweet.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: After reading my story I have decided to re-write my epic Hidden Identity. It will take a long time so be patient, will include all the best bits of the old version and some new bits. Still only own my made up characters though sigh shame, I'd love to own Legolas and Elrohir. **Warning Fem Slash **

Hidden Identity 

Chapter Two, First Test

Training was hard from the beginning, they did push ups, pull ups, they ran, the jumped, they climbed. It was tiring work for Leila, not so much for Shí. They did archery, they worked with swords, they twirled knives, the fought hand to hand.

"My thighs look like a mans, and my upper arms," Leila huffed as they polished their long knives in the small tent they shared. It had been two years since they'd joined up and now only had one year left.

"We are meant to be men you know," Shí said with a small smile, Leila never changed, still complaining about this and about that. "Come on or we'll be late for hand to hand, new instructor today remember." Still grumbling Leila rose and stored her knives before following Shí to the training ground where the rest of the men were already waiting.

"Almost late as ever you two. That's our new instructor, Prince Legolas," Dallas told them, nodding to the handsome elf with Dalamar.

"**The** Prince Legolas? As in Crown Prince, Heir to the Throne yadda yadda yadda?" Leila asked, staring with wide eyes. The two instructors walked over to the now complete group and stood before them, hands clasped behind their backs as tey looked at the men's faces.

"I am you new instructor. Dalamar tells me that you are a very good group of men, willing to give everything into your work and who always do your best. I want to see if that is true. Pair up and give me demonstration of your hand to hand combat skills," Legolas said loudly, his expression serious. The group paired off, Shí and Leila as ever going together.

They started with the normal stuff, simple punches, kicks to the side but then as they got into their usual comfortable routine the kicks got higher and the punches closer to causing actual harm until suddenly Leila's right foot soared cleanly over Shí's head. Shí didn't even move, in fact she barely blinked. As they continued to fight the other men including the instructors stopped what they were doing and formed a wide circle around the deeply concentrating pair.

Parrying both a punch and a kick from Leila her best friend easily threw her behind and to the side, spinning through the air. It would have greatly hurt however Leila landed if she hadn't managed to land completely in control and on her feet, fists raised to continue the fight. Before Shí could turn Leila's foot came up and hit Shí between her shoulder blades sending her face first onto the ground. The men began to applaud and Leila's head snapped up from where she'd been smiling at Shí, only then noticing their interested audience.

"Oops," she muttered as Shí got up, neither had realised what they were doing, they just fought as they had always fought, with the flexibility of girls.

"Very impressive," one of their friends, Dagon, said with an amused smile. At the edge of the training practice a group of women in elegant dresses giggled and waved at the two fighters. Leila blushed so badly her face burned.

"Seems we have a couple of very competent fighters in this group," Legolas commented, folding his arms over his chest. Shí looked calmly at him while Leila gazed at her boots.

"When did you learn to kick peoples heads?" Toledo asked Leila who bit her lips and shrugged. "He never did that before, I should know, he was either with Gaalin or me and he never kicked my head."

"I just got carried away, Gaalin's small like me," Leila mumbled explanation was barely heard by some of the men.

"Could you kick someone taller, say me?" Legolas asked. Leila looked up at him, Shí only came up to the Prince's shoulder.

"Maybe."

"Try." Legolas stepped out form the circle and stood before her, watching as she bit her lip and crossed the first two fingers on her right hand, she didn't want to kick him in the head. Before she could chicken out she spun round and brought her leg out, her heel going past Legolas's nose barely an inch away.

"Only just," Leila mumbled while Shí grinned.

"Where did you learn your fighting style?" Legolas asked.

"Home. We were only little when our village was attacked so we did what could, jumped form the roofs and knocked them from their horses. It was easy. We just carried on like that," Shí explained, her completely made up story rather believable, "Although even I his best friend still can't understand how he get's his leg so high so often."

"Hey! And that attack may have been easy for you but it wasn't for me, I was afraid of heights!" Some of the men chuckled at Leila's in put.

"What are your names?" Legolas asked.

"Sérle."

"Gaalin."

"Thank you, now back to practise but change partners please," Legolas ordered as he turned and walked away. Toledo grinned at Leila, ready to partner the amazingly flexible fighter.

"That one is so cute," the group heard the girls giggle from the side.

"Who are they talking about?" Leila asked Toledo as they began to spar.

"You, lucky thing. Some of them are seriously cute," the other boy looked quite envious. Leila on the other hand was in shock, staring at him stupidly before looking over at the girls who giggled some more a wave.

"Oh dear…"

Two weeks later and the group were camped out in the forest for some training. It was such a hot day that most of the men had stripped to just leggings to do their practise, their upper bodies shined with sweat. Leila and Shí could not, they kept their shirts on and as a result Leila was red in the face and slightly dizzy. It didn't help that every time she saw one of the men's chests she got even more flustered and embarrassed.

"Is Sérle straight?" Dallas asked shi quietly.

"Why do you ask?" Shí asked with a surprised frown.

"Watch him, every time he looks at one of our chests he blushes."

"Strange, I don't thing he's gay. He had a sweetheart back home, so sad." Shí sighed and looked sorrowfully at Leila.

"Had? What happened?" Dagon asked.

"She died, speared by an orc in front of him. He couldn't save her." The two men looked slightly ill now and obviously felt sorry for Leila. "If you'll excuse me." Shí quickly went over to Leila and pulled her aside, behind a tree in fact. "You're lucky I can improvise."

"What?"

"You blush every time you see one of the men's chests. They noticed and asked if you were gay. I had to make up some cock and bull story about your sweetheart being speared by an orc," Shí informed her.

"Oh…well thanks. So now I just act shy around women. Not hard to do, at least I have an excuse to avoid them now. They all flirt with me," Leila shuddered. Shí laughed loudly.

"Well you are cute…as a boy I mean. You make a cute boy," Shí blushed slightly before walking away quickly, leaving Leila to stare after her friend who had always openly been into her own sex. She was still stood there, worrying over what Shí had said when it started.

"ATTACK!" Elves dressed in black with the mark of Sauron on their chests appeared from all around the camp, arrows thudded into both trees and elves, one barely missing Leila who quickly ran towards her pack to grab her weapons.

"I thought the report said they hadn't got past Grey Watch!" Dalamar shouted at Legolas as they drew their long knives.

"They hadn't!" Leila and Shí glanced quickly at each other, that was their village, where their families were. They had no more time to think, the attackers were upon them and vicious fighting began, one on three in the favour of the bad guys. Of course Shí and Leila were mixing their special hand to hand in with their knife fighting and had already succeeded in taking many of the enemy out.

Leila was fighting a rather good and very furious enemy, he had a long curved sword which he wielded expertly, she had to use both her knives to block him every time he struck and her kicks weren't doing anything to him. Suddenly, while her knives were locked together by the sword he pulled a knife out of her belt and slashed up her cheek in one single stroke.

She screamed, just managing to hold onto her knives. A growl took over after the scream and she pulled her knives away, ducking to avoid his sword, them spun and smashed her foot into the side of his head, using so much force it snapped his neck. Another charged at her and she dropped, her legs spread one in front and one behind her and thrust one knife upwards, spearing him through the belly.

He fell down and she jumped to her feet easily, knives ready for the next one to attack her. One tried to attack her from behind but quite easily she flipped him over her shoulder, disarming him at the same time and holding him to the ground with a foot pressed against his throat just enough to restrict breathing.

"I am not in the mood," she growled and spat blood in his face, "You aren't going anywhere."

Meanwhile a little way away Shí was taunting her attackers making it looked easy and then quickly killing them, once she kicked on in the balls and speared him on his charging friends sword. Then of course she slashed his friends throat before he could get his sword free. At some point a sword bit into her arm but she ignored it, continuing her fight. The last she killed before all the dark elves were dead was one running at her, sword ready. Barely blinking an eye she threw her knife, it spun through the air and imbedded itself to the hilt in his neck.

The only one alive was the one struggling under Leila's foot.

"Are they all dead?" Legolas asked.

"Not this one your highness," Leila called calmly. The men gathered around her and smirked at the sight of the small, young and rather thin boy easily holding down the stronger and larger man with only one foot.

"Good, one for interrogation," Dalamar said, nodding to two men who when Leila stepped off the man hauled him to his feet, binding his wrists firmly behind his back. As they tried to haul him away he pushed himself right in Leila's face, growling angrily,

"I'll get you back for this boy!" Leila merely smiled at him as he was dragged away, still shouting back at her about his revenge when he escaped.

"Sérle, your cheeks looks awful," Shí said worriedly, turning Leila's head with a touch to her chin to get a closer look, "Look's really painful."

"It is but I doubt your arm is much better."

"Bury the dead. We ride for Grey Watch in an hour," Legolas ordered before walking away, his entire body tense. The men watched as Shí walked over to one of the body's and pulled her knife from his neck, using all her body weight to free it. Calmly she wiped it clean on the man's black tunic.

"Hey look at that ones neck," one man said quietly as they moved the dead into a pile to bury. Leila blushed slightly.

"What did you do?" Shí asked with a grin.

"Spinning kick with a little bit more force than necessary."

"Nice." They were helping to dig the mass grave for the enemy when the healer of the group marched up to Leila and grabbed her arm.

"You should have come to me immediately, you too Gaalin," he scolded as he led Leila away to where he'd set up his healers things. Shí's arm was quickly bandaged and she was sent on her way, Leila's face was not so easy. "That's going to need stitches."

"Oh," Leila moaned, squirming slightly. The healer gave her a look that clearly said, 'If I don't put the stitches in it's going to hurt a lot worse.' "Just do it." As he used the thin thread and sharp needle to sew her cheek back together Leila flinched, biting on her knuckles to stop herself from screaming in a very girly way.

"There, all finished. Now hold still and I'll put a bandage over it," the healer told her while rummaging in his pack for a clean one. Leila mumbled what was meant to be a thanks, "You won't be able to talk properly until it's healed I'm afraid and it will most likely throb until then."

"Thanks," Leila kept her jaw clenched as she spoke, literally only moving her lips to speak. The bandage was tied off securely and she touched her cheek gently with her fingertips.

"Come and see me every morning so I can keep a constant check for infection," the healer ordered her as she stood up. Leila walked over to her horse, stroking it's main for a few moments before she sorted out her packs and bags, making sure that they were secure.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Their prisoner's shout broke through the relative silence of the wood. "I'll never tell you anything." He looked away from his interrogators Legolas and Dalamar and his gaze found Leila's. It turned immediately icy and he spat angrily on the ground, smirking at her. "Fought well that boy did, too well." Legolas looked over and saw 'Sérle' packing his things with his cheek bandaged up.

"Everyone saddle up! We ride in ten minutes!" Legolas shouted, storming away from the prisoner who laughed loudly at him. The tents were dismantled and secured to the saddles and the elves mounted their steeds with their usual elegance and grace. Dalamar tied one end of a length of rope to the prisoners bound hands and the other to his Prince's saddle before they both mounted.

The group gently kicked their heels and the horses moved off, the prisoner running behind. After about an hour Leila's mount ended up next to the prisoner who glared at her and said angrily,

"I'll get you boy, no one beats Valbal and lives more than a week!"

Leila looked away from him and kicked her horses sides, sending it into a faster pace than the others. She sped off ahead of the group, ignoring everyone.

"Sérle! Come back! You'll get lost!" Legolas shouted after her but Leila continued riding through the trees, her hair flapping wildly around her along with her cloak. Soon she was out of sight.

"Don't worry my lord, we come from Grey Watch. He won't get lost going home on a route we've used many times before," Shí said calmly to her Prince.

"Good. But what made him go off like that, I'll have him court marshalled for abandoning his group," Legolas asked angrily.

"Our prisoner spoke to him and then he was off."

"Oh," Legolas turned to glare at Valbal who merely grinned back. "Well let's speed up a bit so that we won't arrive too much after him."

A/N R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: After reading my story I have decided to re-write my epic Hidden Identity. It will take a long time so be patient, will include all the best bits of the old version and some new bits. Still only own my made up characters though sigh shame, I'd love to own Legolas and Elrohir.

**WARNING! FEMSLASH! ANGST! ABUSE!GENERAL MEAN THINGS AND ICKINESS!**

Hidden Identity Chapter Three, Grey Watch 

"There's Grey Watch!" The scout a little way ahead shouted back to the group and after a few more moments of riding Grey Watch came into view, or rather the smouldering ruins of what was left of Grey Watch came into view.

"No." Shí's gasp was only heard by the people closest to her and they all at once took off for the village. They found Leila's horse tied to the remains of a fence but no Leila. They dismounted.

"Where is he?" Dagon asked worriedly.

"Search for any survivors," Legolas ordered and the group split up, walking through the village slowly, keeping their eyes open for anything. Dead elves were everywhere, including people Shí had known very well. When she found her fathers body she fell to her knees and gently touched his cold cheek, no tears would fall. Dagon slowly knelt by the distraught lad and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Who is it?" Dagon asked slowly.

"My Ada," the tears fell now and Dagon held the boys shoulder tightly as he grieved. Legolas had noticed that while most houses were still smouldering one had had it's flames doused by water and so entered it, finding Leila sobbing into her mother's body. Slowly he knelt beside her and touched her shoulder.

"Sorry," Leila mumbled, trying not to move her mouth too much as she wiped her tears, hindered by the fact that more soon replaced them.

"Who is this?" Legolas asked gently.

"My Nana." Legolas looked at the 'boy's' poor face and felt his heart breaking. Gently he pulled Leila into a loose embrace and rocked her as she sobbed. "I can't find my Ada or my brothers and sisters…"

"Maybe they got away Sérle," Legolas suggested, at the same time also reminding her that she was supposed to be a boy. "Namarie (Goodbye) Nana," Leila whispered, gently touching her mothers cheek before she stood and walked to the back of the house, opening a little cupboard. Out came a delicate looking necklace and a book.

"What are they?" Legolas asked as he rose slowly.

"My old diary and my Nana's favourite necklace, Ada gave it to him when he asked her to marry him," Leila sighed and held the sparkling silver necklace up for him to see, "Maybe I'll do the same."

"Sorry," Legolas said, unsure of what else he could say.

"It's ok," Leila too ka deep breath and straightened, a determined look on her face she walked out of the house and to her horse, placing the book and necklace in her things. Legolas stayed inside the house for a few moments and was about to leave when he noticed something was moving about under the table which had half collapsed and had some of the fallen ceiling on it. Pulling it away he found a small girl with long blond hair, huge fear filled green eyes staring at him as she clutched a doll close to her. Both her and the doll were covered in black soot and dirt.

"Hello," Legolas said quietly, smiling at the girl.

"Hello," the mumbled was quiet and her fearful expression didn't change.

"What's your name?"

"Pedoé," the little elfling whispered, "Where's Leila? She was with you."

"That was my fiend Sérle," Legolas said confused, maybe the child had though Sérle's voice sound like someone else's.

"That was Leila, Sérle's a farmer. That was Leila," Pedoé said with childish authority, her gaze changing to one of determination.

"Whose this Leila?" Legolas asked.

"My sister."

"I think you might have been mistaken but if you come out here I'll take you to the person that I was with," Legolas offered, holding out his hand to her. Pedoé slowly took it and allowed him to lead her outside quickly and over to where Leila was stood, face pressed into her horse's neck. "Sérle, I found this in your house," Legolas said, his voice calm. Leila wiped her eyes and turned to look at him and froze, staring at Pedoé in undisguised shock.

"Pedi?" Leila asked quietly. Pedoé gave a loud scream of delight and ran to Leila, hugging her around her waist tightly. Leila easily picked up her youngest sister and held her close, her eyes straying to where Legolas was stood. "My lord…"

"The little one was asking after her sister Leila, she said that it had been her with me and not you. Are you Leila?" Legolas asked seriously. Leila winced and nodded slowly, looking down at Pedoé sadly.

"Leila what happened to your hair? And your face? And why does he call you a farmer?" Pedoé asked innocently. Leila covered her mouth as some of the other men looked around.

"Pedi, Sérle's my name for now so can you call me that, only that and not Leila?" Leila asked. Pedoé nodded vigorously and Leila removed her hand with a small smile.

"But where did you hair go? And why the white thing?" Pedoé asked.

"The white thing is a bandage, I got a nasty cut on the cheek. And I had to cut my hair off to pose as a boy to be in the army. I've got to put you down Pedi, you've grown a bit and your heavier than I remember," Leila said quietly before letting her sister down. Pedoé giggled as she reached the floor. Leila looked up from her and at Legolas as he walked closer.

"I won't tell them if you wont," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" Leila gasped in surprise, she had been sure he was going to kick up a fuss and have her punished, thrown out etc.

"Your one of the best we have, I'm not getting you banished just because you happen to be the wrong sex for the army," Legolas explained with a smile.

"Thank you," Leila whispered, blushing behind the bandages.

"Can I be a boy and where's Nana?" Pedoé asked, looking up at both of the warriors. Leila smiled and looked down at her.

"Only in your willing to cut your hair and wear leggings," Leila said, smiling when Pedoé gasped and grabbed her lovely hair. "So that's a no then? And I'm afraid I don't know where Nana is."

"Oh. I'm tired," Pedoé mumbled suddenly, giving an exhausted looking yawn. Leila picked her up and walked over to a stack of hay, laying Pedoé gently down on it and then covering the little girl with her own warrior's cloak. Pedoé was sound asleep in moments, not even stirring when Leila gently kissed her forehead.

"How old is she?" Legolas asked.

"350 I think," Leila said, brushing a stray strand of hair from Pedoé's face.

"Young then," Legolas said quietly. "Now, there aren't any other women or children around that I can see so they must have gone into hiding somewhere or escaped. Is there anywhere you can think of?"

"It looks like the men and boys probably fought. They might have gone to the caves if they'd had enough of a warning but if not then they'd probably have hidden them in the buildings, that's the only one with a cellar though," Leila explained thoughtfully, pointing to the largest building in the village.

"Dallas! Take some men and check the cellar of that building! Dagon, ride to the caves and see if anyone made it there!" Legolas ordered.

"Where are the caves?" Dagon called back.

"I'll show you," Shí offered quietly.

"Good," Legolas said as Dagon and Shí mounted their horses and rode out of the village. "How many people lived here?"

"About 200, it was quite a big village," Leila offered and Legolas nodded.

"And so far we've found about 10, that's quite right," he said quietly.

"Some could have been taken prisoner I guess," Leila suggested.

"My lord! There's about 50 women and children in here!" Dallas shouted loudly from the doorway of the building.

"Get them out then!" Legolas shouted back. Leila was already running over to the building when the children ran out, unhappy and covered in ash. The only calmed when the mothers and older women came out and comforted them.

"Leila?" one of the women asked in surprise.

"You must have mistaken me. I know of Leila but I am Sérle, lot's of people have been confusing me with her. We must look very much alike," Leila said as she went up to the girl who was the same age as her.

"Oh, my mistake, sorry," the woman winked slyly and Leila smiled.

"Do you know where Leila and Shí are? They disappeared a while ago?" the woman asked, emphasising the second name.

"No I'm afraid I don't. You could ask my friend Gaalin though," Leila said with another smile as the woman, Ahora, giggled quietly and nodded.

"Yes I'll ask him. Thank you anyway." Leila nodded to her and walked over to the other men who looked rather jealous.

"Popular here as well I see," Melserk said nodding to the women.

"I'm from here."

"Ooh, I see," Melserk smiled now.

"Are they all married?" Dallas asked.

"No, only a few."

"Good."

'One track mind, all men definitely have a one track mind,' Leila thought to herself with a laugh as Shí and Dagon got back, both looking slightly green and ill.

"We didn't find any women or children my lord but we found something else," Dagon said quietly, sadly.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"A battleground. The final resting place of all the men and boys from Grey Watch," Shí said simply, tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

"How far away is it?"

"Not far."

"We shall bring them here and burn them, they deserve proper funeral's," Legolas said sadly as the village women began to cry.

"Yes my lord. Everyone follow me," Dagon said, dismounting and walking away from the group, followed by all the warriors and some of the villagers. They hadn't been lying when they said it wasn't far, they reached it in 10 minutes.

It looked like it had been a slaughter, not a battle. There were hardly any of the enemy dead, just the poor elves from Grey Watch. Slowly the dead were lifted and carried back to the village they had died trying to protect. Leila had to use all of her strength to move one of the few enemy's bodies out of the way and when she did she jumped in surprise for there looking up at her was Shí's younger brother, alive.

"Gaalin!" she cried worriedly.

"Leila?" Gwaithdil asked, his words slurred from pain, his eyes glazed.

"Yes it's me. Shí's here too but we're pretending to be men. Please don't give us away, we're here to help you," She said, gently stroking the soft skin of his cheek before moving the dead enemy completely off him.

"I can't feel my leg," Gwaithdil mumbled. "I have no leg!" His panicked cry jerked Leila out of her staring, she had been staring at what was left of the boys leg, severed just above the knee and still bleeding. If she didn't stop it he'd bleed to death. She ripped the tunic off the dead man and pressed it the wound, only just stopping herself from retching.

"Dil!" Shí had arrived with Legolas, falling to her knees by her brother and taking over pressing on the wound. Leila spun round and wretched uncontrollably, Legolas gently holding her hair back. Dil smiled up at Shí who gently kissed his forehead and lifted him into her arms. "I'm taking him to the healers." She turned and ran back towards Grey Watch.

"I hate finding people's family when we are forced to do this sort of thing, it make's me want to cry," Legolas said sadly as he helped Leila to stand.

"Be thankful it will never be your family your highness." Legolas nodded slowly, watching as she moved away to continue the unbearable task. She turned a small body over and nearly screamed, instead she back away slowly for it was her youngest brother, his eyes closed in death, an arrow sticking out of his blood covered neck. "Rilon."

She looked away but the next body she was her fathers, close to Rilon's, head severed completely from his body and then when she turned away again there was her last brother Sindadil, a deep gash on his chest. She was crying hysterically now and found she couldn't breath, Legolas only just caught her when she fainted. He held her until she slowly came to, staring up at him with pain filled eyes.

"Leila?"

"My Ada…Mr brothers…" That was all she whispered before she began to cry once more, pressing her face into his chest. Legolas held Leila close as he looked at the remains of her family, "Rilon was only 1000, Sindadil 1423, they shouldn't have…they shouldn't be…" Her sobs became hysterical as Legolas began to rock her.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Legolas said gently in her ear. Leila sobbed for a few more minutes and then awkwardly left the comfort of Legolas's arms and went to Rilon, picking the limp boy up in her strong arms. Legolas did the same with Sindadil and the two walked back to Grey watch. The dead were being laid in the square for families to identify them but Leila went straight to her old home and laid Rilon down next to his Nana. Legolas lay Sindadil by his brother and then went for her Ada's body, leaving Leila alone to say her final farewell's to her family.

"They're all gone," she whispered as Legolas lay her Ada down by his wife, placing the head carefully in place.

"What about your other sister? You said sisters earlier," Legolas asked.

"I can't find her, Risen I mean, she was Rilon's twin," Leila sighed as more tears fell down her cheeks, definitely not doing her wound any good.

A/N R&R?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: After reading my story I have decided to re-write my epic Hidden Identity. It will take a long time so be patient, will include all the best bits of the old version and some new bits. Still only own my made up characters though sigh shame, I'd love to own Legolas and Elrohir.

**WARNING! FEMSLASH! ANGST! ABUSE!GENERAL MEAN THINGS AND ICKINESS!**

Hidden Identity 

Chapter Five, Discovery

"Leila!" Shí hissed angrily, glaring at her friend.

"Sorry," Leila mumbled with a wince.

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone what I know if…" Legolas said quietly. The two women started up at him startled, "If you stop walking on that leg and ride up her with me, no there is no other option."

"Blackmail!" Leila gasped in pretend shock. Shí chuckled deeply.

"I can lead your horse for you Leila, Nana is leading mine," Shí offered calmly. "We'd be able to move faster if you rode as well."

"Two against one, that is not fair!" Leila complained just as her leg suddenly gave way and she stumbled, Shí catching her was all that kept her from hitting the floor. With a small smile Shí all but lifted Leila up onto Legolas's horse, the Prince taking her from Shí and helping her to sit side saddle in the circle of his arms. Shí waved at Legolas and Leila calmly before pulling Leila's horse forwards with her.

"Good friend you've got there," Legolas said casually as he held her steady.

"Yeah," Leila winced in pain as she finally allowed herself to relax and feel all of her hurts. "Why did I do that?"

"Do what?" Legolas asked.

"Fight him, I hurt all over."

"But you won," Legolas said quietly in her ear, "And saved not only your family but probably quite a few of us as well." A small smile graced Leila's face as she allowed herself to rest against the Prince's chest. Up ahead Ahora happily greeted Shí with a kiss, the two hugging tightly, Shí for a moment letting go of the horse. Pedoé giggled and it was that sound that broke the two apart and reminded Shí about their company.

"I've missed you," Ahora said still in Shí's arms as many of the surrounding warriors groaned, obviously having liked Ahora or rather the look of her. "Why didn't you tell me what you and…Sérle were going to do?"

"You would have told our Ada's wouldn't you?" Shí asked.

"Yes I would have, you were both needed at home, a farmer is what they expected you to be," Ahora tweaked the truth just a little as most of the men around them were listening intently.

"I know, I know," Shí said with a small grin, "I can still hear my father now, 'You will take over the farm when your mother and I travel to the Undying Lands. It is your destiny, your right and your duty.' He told me that almost every day. I just didn't want to be a farmer."

"Well I must say this fighting thing suits you, and Sérle although that is not what **anyone** expected of him," Ahora said with a smile, kissing Shí's neck as she leaned her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"I know, he'd very different now isn't he?"

"Yes, the way he fought that other man before…"

"Amazing what training does to you isn't it?" Shí asked with a laugh.

"You two are so different," Ahora said slowly.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good, definitely good," her answer was accompanied by another kiss. "You look a lot sexier now than when you were a farmer, more…elegant, less muddy."

"Is that all you think about?" Shí asked.

"Yes, but all you think about is sex, that's all any men think about," Ahora said with a teasing giggle.

"You got that right," Shí chuckled, "But only with you Ahora, only with you."

Two hours later and the group was called to a stop and began to set up what various tents they had amongst them which the women and children would sleep in for the night, the warriors would be taking guard duties and sleeping under the trees and stars.

"Only put men on guard who aren't wounded or engaged in a happy reunion," Legolas ordered Dalamar who grinned as the two watch Shí and Ahora entering one of the tents, Ahora giggling like a young child with sweets.

"Yes my Lord. And what of our prisoner?" Dalamar asked.

"Bind him securely to a tree, bind his hands and feet, blindfold him and gag him. I am taking no chances," Legolas ordered calmly while supporting Leila whose leg burned like it was on fire. "Let's get you to our healer, it's waited long enough."

"I think that's a very good idea," Leila mumbled around a wince. Slowly, Legolas taking most of her weight, they made their way to the troops healer, Maruun.

"You again, have a seat," Maruun said with a shake of his head. Legolas slowly eased Leila down onto the log and then moved back to observe the healers work and interfere if at any point he was about to discover a few certain things about the warrior he was now going to treat. "So where are you hurt now?"

"I've got a scratch on my stomach, another on my ankle, my stitches might have come loose and I've hurt my right leg," Leila said calmly, "Plus smaller scratches on my arms from the tree I ran up."

"She is in fact down playing most of that Maruun, for example her 'hurt' leg is in fact broken," Legolas put in calmly. Maruun sighed and gave a shake of his head.

"Do you like pain?" he asked Leila while getting his supplies ready. Calmly he checked all her cuts, bandaging them securely while Leila held her top securely over her breasts so that he wouldn't be able to pull it up any further. He tutted when he checked her cheek and handed her a bottle of strong smelling wine. "This will hurt, that will ease it."

"What are you going to do?" Leila asked.

"I have to clean it, take out the old stitches and apply new ones. Then I'll set your leg. Drink up, you'll need it," Maruun ordered. Leila grumbled and took a gulp of the wine, coughing as it burned the back of her throat. His hands were gentle as he cleaned the wound and pulled out the stitches but it still hurt more than it had when it happened. "Take another drink or two before I do the stitches and bandage it, you'll need it for your leg."

"Ok, just warning you my heads starting to feel light head and a little fuzzy." Maruun nodded and set about re-stitching Leila's cheek as quickly as possible. "I wanna lie down." Her comment was quick and quiet, her voice rather strained. Legolas determined it was the strong wine and quickly helped Maruun to lie her down on the soft forest floor.

"I'll set his leg and splint it," Maruun told his Prince who nodded, his hand behind Leila's head acting as a pillow. "Well the good news is that it's a closed fracture, you aren't bleeding inside as far as I can tell," Maruun said as he felt the break swiftly after slicing her leggings off at the knee. Then with no warning at all he put one hand on her knee, the other grabbed her ankle and pulled in line with one swift jerk. Leila screamed and fainted.

"He's out," Legolas told the healer who was busy arranging the splints of wood on her leg and securing them with bandages. "I'm going to go and check on his sisters, if he wakes up before I return inform him of that would you."

"Yes your highness." Maruun bundled up his spare shirt and breeches and put them under Leila's head as a pillow, then covered her in a blanket. And then of course as a healer always does he went on to his next patient. It was ten minutes later when the poor healer was having his first break since they stopped when Legolas returned carrying little Pedoé securely in his arms, Risen followed behind.

"Maruun could you possibly see to this little ones arm?" the Prince asked.

"Course I can, sit her down over here and I'll see what I can do," Maruun smiled at the shy little girl placed on the log in front of him. Gently he looked at her arm and frowned. "How did you get these little one."

"The mean man was going to hurt he-him so I jumped on him but he threw me off," Pedoé explained with only one little slip up, quickly covered and one which Maruun gave no further thought to as he looked for his bruise and scratch ointments.

"He must have thrown you hard little one, you'll be black and blue for about a week by the looks of it. Now the cream is going to be cold," Maruun warned kindly before he started to gently rub it into the bruised skin.

"Hurts."

"I bet it does, bruises hurt a lot don't they? But don't worry, you'll be fine in no time," Maruun said kindly as he noticed similar bruising on Pedoé's ankle. "Do the bruises go all the way up your leg?" She nodded sadly. "I'll put some cream on that too then shall and then put a bandage on just for safety."

"Where's Sérle?"

"Behind you," Maruun said as he started wrapping the little leg gently.

"He's sleeping," Pedoé giggled.

"Yes he is, would the two of you like to stay with him or come back to the others with me?" Legolas asked. They looked thoughtfully at each other before lying down on either side of their disguised big sister. Maruun smiled softly and stretched the blanket so it covered their little forms as they snuggled close. "Keep an eye on them Maruun."

"I will your highness."

A/N There we go, R&R if you want to.


End file.
